The Story of Us
by GabRussoxo
Summary: Three years is a long time to ignore someone right? Especially someone you once had feelings for. She left him hanging for a long time but what will happen when she comes back and realises she shouldn't have let him go all those years ago? And what will happen when he's too afraid to open up his heart again? Sequel to The Complications Of Love.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**Hey guys I'm back! :D This is the sequel to The Complications of Love which most of you all know was about Embry and Gabriella but now, this story revolves around Seth and Alex. If you haven't read TCOL you might not understand some parts of this story so if you have any questions, just ask me or read TCOL :) This story is set 3 and a half years after the last chapter of TCOL. Btw my new beta is lunalicious24601! :) As always, enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: The Wedding. **

_Alex's POV_

Ugh. Weddings. A happy, joyous event right? _Yeah right._

Not that I wasn't happy for my cousin getting married to her highschool sweetheart, I was actually excited that I was one of her bridesmaids along with Rachel and Stevie. It was just the fact that she had paired me up with Seth.

Yeah, I was acting a _bit _childish but I couldn't help it. I hadn't talked to him in over four years and I didn't exactly know how to approach him now. The last time I had a full conversaton with him, he told me he was a wolf. At first I hadn't believed him then Gabriella put some sense into me by admitting that Embry was one too. Crazy, mixed up world we live in.

The door to the toilet opened and Rachael's face appeared.

"Hey, you ready yet? Emily said that we're living in ten minutes max. In the meantime, Gabriella's having a panic attack downstairs and Stevie's trying to make her meditate." she explained, coming up next to me in the small bathroom mirror, reaching for some lipgloss and applying it on.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Since when did Stevie meditate?"

"I don't even know, that girl's up to all sorts of things nowadays." she said, shaking her head.

"Ok, I'm done. How do I look?" I asked, looking down at my dress.

Me, Rachel, Stevie and Emily were all wearing the same grey coloured dresses. There was a ribbon tied around the rib area in a bow at the back. The bottom was flowy and silky smooth while the top part was sequined. Gabriella had a good taste in clothes.

"You look gorgeous as always. Now come on, we need to see how the bride's doing. I don't think her groom is going to like it very much if his bride dies before he gets to marry her." she said, laughing at her own comment.

We made it downstairs and I stifled a giggle at the sight before my eyes. Gabriella and Stevie had both their eyes closed, breathing deeply. They looked so calm and focused.

Rachel and me exchanged amused looks as we made our way over to them. I sat down gently beside Gabriella and counted to three.

"Boo!" I yelled in Gabriella's ear.

She jumped up in panic and collapsed onto the floor, looking horror stricken. Me, Stevie and Rachel burst out laughing at the look on her face.

She glared at me. "Not funny Alex, I'm worried enough as it is." she said, standing up and walking over to the mirror.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." I said, still laughing.

She stood at the mirror, inspecting herself as she turned around slowly.

"You look fine Gabriella," Emily assured her as she walked into the room, "Embry will be so shocked at how beautiful you look; not that you aren't everyday."

Gabriella gave Emily a small smile. "Thanks Emily."

"Ok girls, are you all ready to go? The other Rachel has texted me saying that Embry's getting worried that you've run away or something." she said, laughing.

"This could get confusing between Rachel and Rachael." Stevie pointed out.

"I know right?" I replied, walking over to Gabriella.

"I got it!" Rachael said, clicking her fingers. "You guys call her Rachel and you guys just pronounce my name as 'Raquel'. There problem solved." she said, looking proud of herself.

"Ok then, 'Raquel'." Stevie said, holding Rachael's shoulder.

"Ok, come on guys!" Emily announced, ushering everybody out the door.

I was happy for my cousin. I know her and Embry had a rough time with the long distance relationship thing for three years but trust them two to make it work.

We all piled into the car and Stevie started to drive.

"I forgot to bring my flip flops." Rachael commented, letting out a groan.

"And why would you need flip flops?" I asked.

"Because we're on the beach. The sand's going to get into my sandals and everything." she replied.

"You could go barefoot like me." Gab suggested.

"Is the sand rough or is it ok?" she asked.

"There's like a pathway marked by some rocks; I told Embry to make sure it was soft beneath the feet." Gabriella said.

"Ok, I'll just walk barefoot then. Wait, my dress isn't long enough." she whined.

"Ugh, Rachael make up your mind." I said.

"Ok, ok, I'll just wear my sandals."

"The things you'll sacrifice for looking good." Emily commented, chuckling.

"Well, I do wanna look my best." Rachael replied back.

-0-

"Ok, we're here." Stevie announced.

"Ok, you guys wait here, I have to go give Kim and Rachel the signal to start playing the music." Emily said.

"Yo guys!" we heard somebody call out.

It was either Jacob or Paul. They all looked so much alike it was hard to tell them apart. The only people I could tell apart were Embry and... _him._

_Oh wise up Alex, he's going to walk you down the aisle soon you have to get over this. _

Stevie and Rachael started to get out of the car and so did I but I bent down to pick up my small clutch bag which I had placed on the floor earlier.

"Hey Gab, you ready?" came a voice. A voice that made my heart race even after three years.

I slowly turned and caught Gabriella's eye along the way. She just gave me an encouraging smile. I turned the whole way round and he was there.

I started twitching my hands and then I finally grew the courage to look up at him in the eyes.

He was looking right back at me and for a moment I forgot about everybody standing around us; Gabriella, Stevie, Rachael, Jacob, Sam, and Paul. All I could focus on in that monet in time was him.

But he suddenly looked away coldly and I was dragged back to reality. Ok, I guess I deserved that for practically ignoring him and leaving him hanging for three years.

Stevie coughed to break the awkward silence that was there.

"Ok guys, Rachel and Kim have started the music, we need to start walking down the aisle. Gabriella where's your dad?" Emily said, joining the group. She looked around us, "Did I miss something?"

"No, we're just waiting for my dad who's late as always." Gabriella responded.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Gabriella's dad suddenly shouted. "I made it."

"Yeah, just barely dad." Gabriella said, gently hitting his shoulder.

"Blame your mother, she took forever just to do her hair and make-up." he said. "You look so beautiful today hun, are you sure you want to get married today? I'm gonna miss my little girl." he said, his voice sounding thick.

"Dad, I'll always be your little girl. And don't start crying now, we haven't even walked down the aisle yet plus weddings are supposed to be happy." she said.

He took a deep breath. "You're right." he then clapped his hands, "Let's go Claire's all ready to go. Stand with your partners everybody."

_Here we go._

Seth walked up to me and without a word, took my arm gently and linked it with his. It somehow bothered me that he wouldn't talk to me but I couldn't blame him. This was all my fault.

Claire started walking down the made up aisle and Sam and Emily followed, then Rachael and Jacob, then Stevie and Paul and then me and Seth.

I walked down the aisle, looking ahead of me. I didn't want to make eye contact with anybody especially Seth's mom Sue or Leah.

We finally reached the end and we unlinked arms and walked to where we were supposed to stand.

I stood in my place and looked at Gabriella walking down with her dad. I then looked over at Embry andh he was smiling so big I was worried his face would split in two. They reached the end and Gabriella's dad handed her hand over to Embry. He looked hesistant and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

We all stood to face the priest then.

He started making that big long speech and I got bored and stopped listening. He was basically just asking if they would stick together through rich and poor whatever. But I did start to pay attention whenever it was their turn to exchange vows.

"Okay um, Gab I know you don't really like me being cheesy so I tried my best not to but here goes. Gabriella, when I first saw you, we were with different dates that time. Basically I was a mess before you came along. I first fell in love with you when I saw how beautiful you were but then I started to get to know you better and I found out you were funny, caring, loving and genuine. Those things made me fall in love with you more. We've been through a lot the past few years but we made it through. Everybody has their own reasons to wake up in the morning and you're mine. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Embry said. Everybody in the crowd let out 'Awws' and Embry wiped a single tear that fell down Gabriella's face. Embry took her hand and slid the ring down her ring finger.

"Wow, that was cheesy Emb." Gabriella said, making everyone laugh.

"Well I did say try." Embry replied, winking at her.

_"_Ok, so my turn I guess. Um Embry, I'm not exactly all that good with speeches but here goes. I know at first I hated you guts," she started off with, making everyone laugh, "and I didn't want anything to do with you; but now look, I'm here getting married to you. I loved how you taught me to take risks and live in the moment. But most importantly, I loved how you asked me to marry you because you've made me the happiest girl alive. I love you." she said, slipping his ring down his ring finger.

"You may now kiss your bride." the priest announced.

Embry gently lifted the veil away from Gabriella's face and slowly cupped her face in her hand. He then leaned in and their lips touched. Everyone burst into applause and some of Embry's friends started whistling. They then broke away from each other and faced everyone, holding hands.

They started to walk down the aisle and everyone started tossing rose petals at them. Sam led them to a limousine which I was told was going to drive them around for a bit so people would have time to get to the reception before they did.

-0-

"Alex, go take your place at the table quickly! I can see the limousine from the window!" Stevie said.

I rushed to the table. There were eight people at each table.

Our table, which was at the front near the wedding couple's table for them and their parents, consisted of Me, Rachael, Stevie, Emily, Sam, Paul, Jacob and Seth.

Just then the entrance opened and Embry walked in with Gabriella and everyone stood up from the chairs and started cheering. I could see Gabriella blushing and I laughed at her.

They were led to their table by Embry's mom who was sitting beside Embry. We were all instructed to sit down so we all did.

I looked around. There actually wasn't that many people like I expected. I guess Gabriella got her small wedding after all.

"Excuse me everyone, if I could say a few words to wedding couple." Emily said. "Thank you. Ok, Gabriella and Embry I watched your relationship from the begininning. Believe it or not but Embry actually used to come to me for advice on girls. Ok, anyway I wish you two the best life and hope you find happiness in each other."

Sam then went up, as did Jacob and me.

"Embry, I've known you for quite a while now and even though you're a pain in the ass most days, I see you as one of my brothers. I'm happy for you and Gabriella and wish you all the happiness this life can give you both." Sam said.

He then nodded for me to go up and say my speech. Uh oh, I didn't really prepare one. Oh well, I'd have to wing it then.

"I wasn't really told that I was going to make a speech so excuse me if this is bad because I'm just making this up from the top of my head. Um, Gabriella, you're my cousin and best friend for as long as i can remember. We have too many memories and shared so many laughs together. I don't know what I'd do without you. Embry, i haven't really talked to you that much but if Gabriella married you, you must be pretty awesome." I teased. "Just kidding, ok that's all and congratualtions to both of you!" I said, before walking back to my table.

"Embry, I've known since we were probably four years of age. You;re the most sarcastic and annoying person I know but like Sam said, you're like one of my brothers. I'm glad that you've found the one person to spend the rest of your life with and I wish you both happiness." Jaocb said, nodding his head to the couple.

He then nodded at Emily who walked back up the microphone before he walked back to the table aswell.

"Everyone must be hungry and I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer so I guess it's time to eat! Everyone come up table by table so it doesn't turn hectic, thank you." Emily announced.

**Thank you for reading! Remember to review and thank you! Xx **


	2. Chapter 2: What To Do?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, my laptop broke and this chapter was saved onto it so I had to wait to get it back from the shop who was fixing it before I could upload it. As always, Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 2: What To Do?**

_Alex's POV _

I went up to the food table and grabbed a plate. My mouth watered with the scents of all the different food layed out before me. I reached for the large fork to scoop up some pasta onto my plate but so did somebody else.

I looked up to see who it was and saw that it was Seth. He was staring right back at me and I blushed.

"You go first." he said quietly, nodding to the fork.

"Thanks." I replied, reaching for the fork. He walked past me and I felt a shiver, causing goosebumps to appear all over my arm.

_Damnit, keep cool Alex. _

I sighed and scooped up a bit of pasta onto my plate. I moved along the table to see what other foods I could find. I saw fried chicken and licked my lips. No words could describe my love for chicken. I took a pice and placed it on my plate. I decided that I had enough on my plate at the moment and would just come back whenever I had finished my plate.

I walked back over to our table and sat down, next to Rachael. I noticed that the table was half empty and looked around. I saw that Paul and Jacob were with the other pack members, standing around talking.

Sam and Emily were talking to Gabriella and Embry and Stevie was up getting food. I mentally laughed to myself because most of the food included meat and she was a vegeterain.

I shrugged and started to eat some of my pasta.

"You ok?" Rachael asked me, looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I replied, smiling at her while I cut a bit of chicken.

"Nothing, you've just seemed more quiet and reserved ever since we got here. You're not usually like that back home." she replied.

"What? I'm not being quiet." I denied, eating the piece of chicken.

"How does your murdered chicken taste like?" Stevie said, sitting down on my other side.

"Delicious." I responded, smiling at her.

She gave me a dusgusted face, "I'll never understand how you guys could eat that."

"Because it's delicious." Rachael interrupted.

"It's murdered animal though!" Stevie protested.

"It's delicious and tasty murdered animal." I replied, winking at her.

Stevie made a gagging noise and poked around at the food on her plate.

We made small talk but the majority of the time was filled with silence as we were enjoying our meal. It was finally time for the newly wedded couple to have their first dance. Everybody in the room stood up and formed a small circle around Gabriella and Embry.

They both looked so happy standing in each other's arms just dancing to the slow music that was playing in the background. Embry leaned in and whispered something into Gabriella's ear which made her blush wildly and she hit his arm lightly. He laughed and pulled her closer to him. They looked perfect together; like two pieces of a puzzle perfectly fitted for each other. Well, I guess they were the perfect match; they were imprints after all.

I looked away from the happy couple and caught Seth's eye. He had a small smile playing on his lips and I sort of smiled back. I decided to walk up to him and confront him about what happened between us three years ago. However, that plan was trashed when I saw a girl approach him and flirtatiously grab his arm.

She whispered something in his ear and he smirked and with her am linked with his. They walked out of the hall and I wanted to go after them and rip the girl's hair out but I resisted the urge.

I had nothing to do with Seth anyway, why was I acting this way?

The slow music faded away and was replaced by an upbeat tune which had everone rushing to the dance floor and dancing while Gabriella and Embry tried to run away before they were caught in the crowd.

They walked over to me and Rachael.

"Hey Alex and Raquel." Gabriella greeted, smiling at us.

"Raquel?" Embry asked looking confused. "I thought her name was Rachael?"

"It is, it's just a nickname for her so we don't get the two Rachael's mixed up." Gabriella explained, cuddling into Embry's arm.

"Oh." he replied.

"So why are you guys standing there like losers? Go mingle with people on the dance floor!" Gabriella encouraged.

"I would but Alex here has been looking depressed all day and has barely said a word. Although, she does keep stealing glances at a certain person." Racahel teased, nudging me in the arm.

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I blushed. Was it really that noticeable? I thought I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it. Apparently not.

"No I haven't." I muttered lowly, doubting that anybody heard me except from Embry who had super hearing from being a wolf.

I looked up and he just smiled at me.

"Well we better go, we still have some people to go greet. Just go enjoy yourselves." Gabriella said, before she and Embry walked away.

"She's right Alex, let's go have some fun." Rachael said, tugging on my arm.

"You go, I'll follow. I just have to use the bathroom and then I'll come right back." I responded, walking out of the hall and going in search of the bathrooms.

I was walking down a hallway when a door opened and Seth stumbled out with the girl from earlier. He looked up and caught my eye but I quickly looked away. Instead, I looked at the ground. Anywhere but his eyes.

"Do you know where the bathrooms are?" I asked quietly, almost sounding like a whisper.

"Down the hall a bit more further." came his reply.

I muttered a thanks and walked past them. As I was walking away, I could his eyes on me but I just walked on until I found the door with the ladies sign on it.

I walked in and went to the mirror. I looked at myself and sighed; I looked like complete shit. There were huge bags under my eyes that no amount of make-up could get rid of and my eyes looked so sad as I stared at myself.

Gabriella had explained to me ages ago that it was probably because of our imprint bond. We were both fighting against it, well at least I was, and she told me that that would cause some strain in our bodies. I knew whyat she was talking about though. Every single time I spent away from him, I could feel a pull at the top of my spine; like it was dragging me towards something or someone. Of course, I knew who that someone was but I had refused to come back, making all sorts of excuses of why I couldn't come back despite Gabriella's pleas. She did finally get me to come back but that was only because of the wedding.

The door suddenly opened and Gabriella came sauntering in, looking at me.

"Hey." she said, walking up beside me.

"Hey, shouldn't you be out there with your husband?" I teased, smiling at her.

"I have forever to spend with him, don't worry. He won't die if I leave him for a couple of minutes." she said, rolling her eyes but there was still a smile playing on her lips.

"So what's wrong Alex? I've noticed that you've been looking quite down lately aswell." she asked, running my arm comfortingly.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine." I responded, trying to put on my best smile.

"Don't lie to me, I've known you for too long to believe it." she said, nudging me. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"Does asking him where the bathroom was count?" I asked.

She laughed, "Really? That's all you guys got? I know you both have a lot more to say than that."

I sighed. My cousin knew me too well for me to even try to hide what I was really feeing. I hopped on top of the counter nea rthe sinks and stared at her while she raised an eyebrow at me expectantly.

"Ok fine, I really want to talk to him about what happened three years ago but I don't have the guts to go up to him and just talk about it. Plus he obviosuly hates me so I don't even know why I should bother. He's moved on from what I can see so there's really no more point anymore." i said, sighing at the end.

She had a smile playing on her lips. "Sounds like you still have feelings for him."

I scoffed at her. "I don't have feelings for him anymore; its just guilt I guess. I feel guilty that I left here three years ago without saying goodbye to him or giving him a chance to explain."

"Okay... Whatever helps you sleep at night. But let me tell you this; the harder you try to fight the imprint, the stronger your bond will get and you'll feel incomplete unless you're with him. Now, with that being said get out of this bathroom and go mingle with people in the hall instead of feeling sorry for yourself." Gabriella instructed, ushering me out the bathroom and practically dragging me back inside the hall.

"Gab, I'm not in the mood to dance tonight." I whined.

"I don't care. You're at my wedding and you don't want to make me unhappy tonight do you?" she replied, pulling puppy dog eyes on me.

"You're not going to make me do anything I don't want to." I responded, glaring at her.

"Oh really? Let's see about that." she said, winking before walking away from me.

I looked at her retreating form in confusion. What was she up to now? I saw her walking up to Emily and gesturing for the mic.

She tapped the microphone gently and that seemed to get everyone's attention. The music faded away slowly and everyone turned to look at her.

"Sorry to interrupt your dancing but could I ask the bridesmaids and their partners to dance together? I think it'll be nice while me and Embry dance together again. Just one dance, then you can all return to your respective couples." she announced.

I caught her eye and I tried to show her that I was mentally strangling her inside my head. She only smirked at me in response and headed over to Embry who was only smirking lightly at me, though he was trying to hide it.

_I'm going to kill them, I swear! _

I heard someone clearing their throat behind me and I slowly turned around. Sure enough, he was standing there, looking at me expectantly.

"Uh, Gabriella said we had to dance together." Seth said quietly I could barely hear him. He held out his hand to me.

I just gently nodded at him and placed my hand in his. He led me to where the other bridesmaids and their partners were dancing and we got into position.

I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart was beating furiously against my chest that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest when he put an arm around my waist. I placed my arms around his neck.

_Kepp it cool Alex _

We avoided each others gaze but I desperately wanted to look into his beautiful brown eyes again. However, I fought against my urge and resorted to looking at anything else but that.

"How you been? Haven't heard from you in a long time." Seth said, breaking my daydream.

I looked at him. "Yeah, I um, went to college to get my degree."

He simply nodded at me. "What job are you thinking of doing?"

"I want to be a kindergarten teacher. I never thought that working with children would sound appealing to me but I guess things change." I replied.

"Yeah, I would know." he said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

I shifted uncomfortably in his arms and desperately tried to think of something to say to change the subject.

"So what about you? Did you go off to college or anything?" I asked curiously.

"I can't, I'm tied to the pack meaning that I'm stuck here." he responded.

"Oh." was the only response I got out.

It must've been hard. Imagine one day you were thinking of all the things you could do in the future then one day that all gets taken away. You find out you can turn into a werewolf and that you're tied to the reservation forever because you're meant to protect your tribe.

The song finally ended and Seth let go of my waist.

"I'll see you around." he said, before turning away and walking in the oppsotie direction. I noticed that he was walking back to the girl from earlier and I sitffened.

I sighed and shook my head.

_Shit, I do still have feelings for him. _

**Ok that's it! Remember to tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and thank you for reading! Xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Go Get Him

**Hey guys! Are you proud of me? I didn't take a whole month just to update a chapter! Haha as always, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 3: Go Get Him**

_Alex's POV _

It had been a week since Gabriella and Embry's wedding and at the moment they were currently on their honeymoon. God knows what they were up to.

Stevie and Rachael had headed back to Los Angeles already because they both had work to get back to whereas I was only starting out as a teacher so I didn't exactly have that tight a schedule. I had decided to stay behind for an extra four days because I wanted to spend some time with my cousins from La Push.

_And also because of Seth _said that little annyoing voice inside my head.

Even though I told everyone that I had no feelings for Seth whatsoever anymore, it was all a lie; I did still have feelings for him. The only problem was that I didn't know how to act on my feelings so basically I avoided him whenever possible. I was afraid of embarrassing myself and if I was being completely honest, I was also afraid of being rejected.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts but it only resulted in giving me a headache. I groaned and flopped onto the bed. I was dreading going back to New York tomorrow.

Yeah it was nice. The big buildings, the luxury, the money, the lights and sometimes the people. But I felt lonely there. I felt like i had no purpose. My daily routine consisted of waking up, getting ready, going to work and then going back home. That was my life.

On top of that, I had no one. All my friends, except Stevie, had someone special. My cousin had just got marired and Rachael was in a serious relationship already. I just wanted a change in my life. Something exciting to happen.

I deicided to stop feeling sorry for myself, it wasn't going to help with anything. I went back to folding my clothes neatly and putting them inside my suitcase. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Danny stepped through the door with Josh.

"What are you up to?" Josh asked as he leaned against the table.

"Just getting ready to leave for tomorrow." I replied, smiling at both of them.

"Well me and Danny were thinking that we should all head out to eat before the three of us leave tomorrow. You, Asia, Danny and me. What do you say?" he asked eargerly.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only two o'clock.

"Yeah, I'm down for it." I responded, zipping up my suitcase.

"Cool, be down in ten minutes." he said before leaving the room.

As Danny headed out, he ruffled my hair. I glared at him.

"Don't touch the hair." I gritted through my teeth.

He smirked at me and made a comment about 'girls and their hair' which I didn't catch.

I carried the suitcase off the bed and rolled in gently at the foot of the bed. I missed my cousins. They were all off to college and we barely had anytime to spend with each other since we were all busy with either school or work. They had only came back from the University of Washington for Gabriella's wedding and like me, they were all heading back to the college tomorrow.

I headed to the toilet and quickly brushed my teeth. I rinsed my mouth and went back to the guest room which was originally the bedroom Gabriella and Asia had once shared.

The room was bare compared to the last time I saw it which was three and a half years ago. The walls weren't filled with pictures of friends and family or posters of celebrities anymore. It had been repainted into a pale shade of yellow and the room contained a wardrobe, a double bed, a desk and swivelley chair and a mirror. The room had a big space since there were barely any things on it.

Sometimes I wished I could go back to the past.

-0-

We all laughed as we entered the diner. Asia had suggested some fancy restaurant but we all turned that idea down, deciding that we should just go for something casual. The diner was in Forks and even though it wasn't anything fancy, it looked like they sold decent food.

A waiter came up to us and Danny asked for a table for four. We followed her as she led us to a window table. We all got settled at the table and she handed us four menus before walking away. However, she did throw a Josh a flirty look and smiled at him. Josh smiled back.

"Ugh, leave your flirting to when we're finished eating." Asia said, grimacing at him. I laughed as Josh and Asia started bickering.

A couple at a table next to ours caught my eye. I looked at who it was and realised that it was Seth with some girl; they were kissing. I couldn't stop the gasp that left my mouth. Seth stopped kissing her for a second and turned to look at me. His face held the same expression of shock.

"Hey Alex what's..." Danny started to ask before he realized what I was looking at. "Oh."

I held in the wince that I wanted to let out and turned away. Ouch.

An awkward silence loomed over our table before Josh awkwardly laughed.

"So... what are you guys going to order?" he asked, staring at me.

Suddenly, my menu became the most interesting ever and I hid my face behind it. I looked through all the food they had but my appetite seemed to have disappeared.

"Um, I think I'll just have a chocolate fudge sundae." I said quietly.

"Why don't you order another piece of food? Something more filling? It's on me." Danny said, giving my an encouraging look.

"Yeah, you can order the chicken burger with fries. It sounds delicious." Asia added.

"I think I'll just get some gravy fries and the chocolate sundae." I responded.

The three of them looked at each other. I could feel Seth's eyes on me.

"I think I'll order the barbeque ribs with mashed potatoes and brocolli."Josh said.

"That sounds nice. I think I'll get the steak with mashed potatoes and gravy." Danny said.

"Mmm, that sounds nice. I think I'll get the chicken burger with salad." Asia replied.

The waiter came up to us. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Uh yeah." Josh said, going on to tell her our orders.

"Any drinks?" she asked.

"I'll have a diet pepsi." Josh said.

"Same." Danny and Asia said in sync.

"I'll have water." I answered.

"Ok, I'll serve your meals as soon as possible." the waiter answered. "My name's Beatrice by the way."

Josh nodded at her and she walked away, a smile playing on her lips.

"I have to use the restroom." I announced quietly before heading quickly to the bathroom.

I entered the cublicle and pushed down the toilet lid before sitting on it. I took a deep breath and tried not to let the tears flow. I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone. I know it was selfish of me to call Gabriella when she was supposed to be spending some alone time with her husband but she was the only one who I could talk to about my situation right now. I wasn't close with any of the other imprints and Josh, Danny and Asia didn't know anything about the wolf stuff.

The phone rung for about three rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other side of the phone.

"Gab?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Embry. I'll get her hold on."

"Thank you." I responded.

I heard him calling Gabriella on the phone and a reply.

"Hello?" came a cheery voice.

"Gab, it's Alex."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I'm sorry to bother you on your honeymoon but I just need someone to talk to right now and you're the only one who will understand." I explained.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just making dinner anyway."

"Can we have some, um, privacy?"

"Yeah, hold on I'll tell Embry to leave the room."

"Ok."

I heard her ordering Embry to leave the room and his complaints about it.

"Ok, I'm back." she said. "What happened."

"Well... Seth happened." I began.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Please don't make me say it, I know you already know." I groaned.

She laughed. "You have to say it or I'm hanging up on you."

"Fine." I sighed. "I still have feelings for Seth."

I heard her let out a delighted squeal from the other line and I couldn't help but shake my head at her, even though she couldn't see.

"Ok, so what're are ypu going to do about your feelings for him?" she asked.

"I don't know. He seems to not have any feelings for me anymore anyway."

"Oh Alex, you're stupid."

I scoffed at her. "Thanks for the support."

"I'm serious! Alex, it may seem that Seth doesn't have any feelings for you anymore but trust me, what I saw at the wedding was different."

"What did you see at the wedding?" I asked curiously.

"He couldn't take his eyes off of you. He was literally watching your every move and you just didn't seem to realise. You guys are worse than me and Embry."

"How are we worse than you two?"

"Because at least me and Embry tried to do something to get each other back when I returned from LA. You and Seth are just going to make things worse if you keep doing what you guys are doing at the moment. You have to get him Alex, he's not just going to come running into your arms. He needs you to show him that you have true feelings for him and that you won't go running away from him again."

"But I'm leaving for New York tomorrow."

"Well you'll just have to come back won't you now?"

"You're right I guess. So what can I do?"

"That part's up to you now. Just remember, there's only so much you can do before he caves in. You are his imprint after all. On that note, I have to gom just call me again later if you need to talk again."

"Ok, thanks Gab."

"You're welcome." she replied before the phone line went dead.

I sighed and left the cubicle. I walked over to the sinks and stared at myself in the mirror.

_You have to get him Alex_

I nodded at myself. "You can do this Alex."

I walked out of the rest room, feeling more confident.

I slipped back into my seat and saw that the food had arrived.

"You sure took a long time in that bathroom." Josh said.

"Yeah." I responded.

He raised an eyebrow at me but he left it.

"Let's dig in!"

-0-

I was proud of myself, I really was. The whole time we were eating, I didn't look at him. Not once. I knew he was staring at me though because I could practically feels his eyes burning holes into my head but I ignored him.

"I'm so full." Asia complained as she stabbed the remaining lettuce on her plate.

"It's so good, but I'm so full." Jsh said, groaning as he leaned back into his chair.

"It's ok, here let me help you." Danny said, scooping some mashed potatoes with a fork and helping him eat it.

"You're a good brother." Josh said, patting his back .

"I know." Danny said.

I laughed at them as I scooped some of my sundae into my mouth. "You guys are weird."

"But you love us." Josh teased, playfully winking at me.

"Whatever." I replied.

"Finish that sundae quickly so we can leave." Asia said.

"I'll go pay so we can just leave as soon as she finishes." Danny said.

"I'll come with." Josh announced, standing up.

"So you can go see Beatrice?" Danny teased.

"Yup." Josh simply replied before they walked off.

So how's your senior year coming along? I asked Asia.

"Good I guess, can't wait to finish high school but dreading having to go to college." she replied.

"Well if I can graduate from college, so can you." I joked.

"True." she said laughing, as I ate my last spoonful of the sundae.

"Let's go meet up with the guys." I said, wiping my mouth on a tissue.

"Yeah, let's go." she replied.

I stood up and caught Seth's eyes briefly before looking away and walking towards Josh and Danny.

"Let's go." Josh said, heading out the door before we followed suit.

**Ok, so this was more of a filler chapter. I know, no interaction between Seth and Alex but I promise, the next chapter will be more exciting! So as always thank you for reading and remember to review! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Complicated

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! It was exam week and I had no time to write because I was studying D: but it's over now (phew) I finally got round to writing again. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 4: Complicated**

_Seth's POV _

I headed out of the diner, Heather's hand in mine. The wind blew a cool breeze by me, but of course, thanks to my abnormally high body temperature, I barely felt it. However, Heather did as she held my arm a little tighter.

"Hey." she said, gently nudging my arm.

I looked down at her. "What is it?"

"How about we head over to my place now?" she suggested, storking my arm.

"Uh, actually something came up. I think we'll have to reschedule." I replied.

She gave me a look of disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Sorry babe, but I am." I said, shrugging and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away and climbing inside my car.

Heather stood there on the side of the street, a look of shock on her face.

I shook my head and drove away. I didn't really have anywhere to go I just didn't want to go back to her house. She was too clingy and came off as a bit desperate and of course, I didn't want to deal with that.

I was just thinking about driving home to my apartment when my phone suddenly made a small beep. I reached for it in the pocket of my jeans and clicked the home button to show the display screen. It said that I had a text from Leah.

I sighed and drove to the side of the road to look at the text. I unlocked my phone and read the text.

_Seth, mom wants us both at the Russo house in 15mins. You better be there or I'll kick your ass. _

I looked up confused. Why did mom want us there?

Instead of replying back to the text, I decided to call Leah. She picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" she said.

"Leah, why does mom want us at the house?"

"I'm not sure myself, she just called me about an hour ago."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Even though you and me have moved out of the house now, mom will still scold us and you know it."

I sighed, knowing that she was right. "Okay fine, I'll go. Are you bringing Ethan with you?"

"Nah. Even though Sam's allowed him to go into La Push now, he's still a bit sketchy about going."

"True. Plus if Embry was there he would be dead."

"Embry wouldn't dare lay a finger on him or I swear I would rip him to pieces." she growled.

"I'm just saying, calm down."

I heard her sigh over the other line. "Okay, I'll see you there soon."

"Okay." I replied before ending the call.

I started driving to the Russo house and on my way, I started to think about how my sister's difficult past eventually led her to a better future.

I know that she had suffered a great deal when Sam had dumped her because he had imprinted on our cousin Emily. She cried for days after that hard spoke to anyone. After that, she started acting like a bitch to everyone; even us, her family. She was still hurting on the inside but she used her bitchy act to hide it.

It got worse when we both phased after our dad died. She had to suffer with hearing Sam's thoughts about how he adored Emily. Then, when she imprinted on Ethan, he tried to rape Gabriella, ran away and got turned into a vampire.

After all that shit she went through, I was glad she finally got her happily ever after. Her and Ethan had gotten married last year.

I thought back to my imprint. Mine had been the exact opposite of Leah's story. At the beginning mine was as happy and easy but now it was only going downhill. Alex's face popped into my mind. I had missed her.

Not seeing her for three years had literally made me lose my mind. Gabriella and Embry had helped me to keep tabs on what was going on in her life but apart from that, I never actually saw her physically.

I couldn't help but feel anger towards her. I knew that she was shocked by me being a wolf but did she really have to leave and act as if what happened between us was nothing? Like I was just a toy that kept her entertained.

I tried to control my breathing and my shaking hands and focused on the road in front of me so that I wouln't phase inside my car.

I halted to a stop outside the Russo's driveway and rolled my windows down. My mom was standing on the front porch, waving at me. I smiled in return and waved back.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car. I made my way towards my mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey ma." I said.

"Hi, you're early but that doesn't matter. Come inside and make yourself comfortable." she said, ushering me inside with her.

We walked inside and I said my hello's to Greg and Beth.

"You've grown up so much." Beth said, as she pulled away from our hug.

"Yeah, been eating a lot." I replied and everyone chuckled.

Me and mom sat down on the cream coloured sofa as Beth and Greg walked back into the kitchen to check on the food.

"So mom, why'd you want me and Leah to come here?" I asked her curiously.

"Seth, I know you and Alex are going through a rough time right now..." she started.

"Mom, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." I assured her, offering her a smile.

"Honey, Alex is heading back to New York tomorrow and the Russo's are having a dinner for her." she explained, sympathy in her eyes.

I sucked in a deep breath and stared at the wooden floor.

"Oh." was all I managed to get out.

"I think you and her should try and work things out before she heads back tomorrow. No one knows when she'll be back here."

I sighed. "I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

"That's all I want." she responded before the doorbell went off.

"That's probably Leah." she said, before standing up and heading to get the door.

I nodded and glared at the floor. Of course she was already leaving. She was going to run back to her perfect little life in New York and leave me here suffering because of our imprint bond. Did she get any pleasure from what she was doing?

"Hey little brother!" a voice called out.

I looked up and saw Leah standing there with her arms open.

I smiled up at her and hugged her.

"Hey."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are sounding like a teenage girl on her period?"

I lightly pushed her. "Shut up."

"Aww Sethy-boo what's wrong?" she said teasingly.

Mom shook her head at us, "I'll go see if Beth and Greg need any help in the kitchen."

"Ok, so what's really up?" Leah asked, as she took a seat on the sofa.

Instead of sitting down beside her, I stood near the fireplace.

"What? You don't want to sit beside you sister anymore? I thought you got over 'cooties' ages ago." she said teasingly.

"No offence Leah but you reek of leech."

"Watch it, that's my husband you're talking about." she warned glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Ok, so mom just told me Alex is leaving tomorrow." I said quickly to get it done and over with.

Her glare softened and it turned into a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry Seth."

I shrugged indifferently. "It's cool I guess."

She huffed at me. "Don't act as if you're ok with it, I know you too well."

"Well, mom suggested that I talk to her later."

"And...?"

"And I will try to later." I replied.

-0-

The door opened loudly and Danny, Josh, Asia and Alex walked through.

As soon as they saw me and Leah though, they all fell silent.

"Uh, hey guys." Josh said, running his hand through his hair.

"Hey Danny, Josh and Asia." Leah said, glaring at Alex.

We all looked around at each other awkwardly. I mentally scolded Leah for making things awkward. I appreciated the fact that she was just sticking up for me but she wasn't going to make my plan of talking to Alex later easier.

"Hey Alex, let's go up and check your luggage. You told me earlier that you had to fix something inside, maybe I can help." Asia said, tugging Alex's arm in the direction of the stairs.

We stood in silence for approxiamtely a minute, me wishing that I had refused to come here earlier and was now anywhere but here, before Beth finally came into the room and announced that it was time to eat.

Danny went upstairs to call the rest of the Russo's while me, Leah and Josh sat around the huge dining table.

I heard the sound of footsteps making their way down the stairs just as Jasper, Jilliane, Andrew, Irish, Asia, Danny and Alex emerged from the noise. They all gathered around the table and sat down while mom, Beth and Greg lay the food on the table. We all sat down and Greg said a prayer.

After, we all dug into the food. The first bite of the mashed potato was heavenly and I just barely refrained a groan from escaping my mouth. It was delicious. The roasted chicken was browned to perfection; not too burnt and not too undercooked either.

Everyone sat in silence as we all enjoyed the food but all I could think about was the girl sitting 3 seats to my right. I could feel the imprint bond at the top of my spine leading me in her direction. I tried my best to ignore it and keep on enjoying my food but it was pretty damn hard when I could hear her voice because she was in a conversation with my mom and Beth.

I noticed Leah giving Alex dirty looks throughout the dinner but she was trying her best to ignore them. I wanted to tell Leah to stop but at the same time I was still angry at Alex for what she did so I didn't say anything.

When the dinner was finished, Andrew and Josh were put on kitchen duty while the rest were allowed to go into the living room and watch a movie that was playing on the television.

I noticed Alex walking outside to the back porch, a book in one hand and an iPod in the other. I decided that it was time for us to talk.

I took a deep breath and headed outside in her direction. Josh gave me a look as I walked past him but didn't say anything. I took that as a go signal.

I opened the door and stepped outside. Alex was sitting on the porch swing, earphones in and reading a book. The gentle evening breeze blowing her long hair softly against her shoulders. She looked beautiful even though I could ony see one side of her. No matter how angry I was at her, I couldn't deny the fact that I had missed her.

I walked to the porch swing and took a seat at the opposite end of where she was. I saw her shoulders visibly stiffen and she slowly turned off the music she was listening to and pulled out the earphones. She put a bookmark inside her book and snapped it shut.

We sat there in silence on the swing, me gently rocking it back and forth with my feet.

"So..." I started.

"Long time no see, huh?" she said softly, her heart beat picking up its pace.

"Yeah." I responded.

I glanced at her hands and notcied she was fiddling with them. I noticed the book on her lap.

"What book you reading?" I asked curiously.

"Um, The Fault In Our Stars."

"Oh, sounds good."

"Yeah, it is."

I sighed, knowing that all this small talk wouldn't get us anywhere. We were both stalling and in a way I was glad. I had no idea how to start this conversation.

"Alex we need to talk about some things." I said.

"Yeah, I realised. The last time we had a proper conversation was three years ago."

I paused, trying to think of what to say first.

"How's your life been?" I asked.

"Good... Kinda boring."

"Boring?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. How could a life in New York possibly be boring?

"Yeah, the same routine happens in my life every day. It would be nice to have some difference I guess... What about you?"

"My life's probably as interesting as it gets, what with being a werewolf and all."

"Yeah..."

This conversation was slowly going downhill. Where was Gabriella when you needed her?

**That's it! Hope you guys liked it. interesting question: Who here has read The Fault In Our Stars? I read it like last week and I cried myself to sleep 3 nights in a row. It was so good! It was very emotional aswell though and it's heartbreaking but worth the read, you guys should read some John Green books, he's awesome! Anyways, as always thank you for reading an remember to review! Xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye For Now

**Wheww, long time no see guys! I'm really sorry, ever since school ended and I've been on vacation my life's been super busy and I've found no time to write and there were times i would open up the computer to write but I'd just stare at the screen then click off it. I've had a bit of writer's block. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: Goobye... For Now.**

_Alex's POV _

"My life's probably as interesting as it gets, what with being a werewolf and all." he said.

"Yeah..." I replied, unsure of what to say.

This was not how I imagine our talk to be like. Why wasn't he yelling at me?

There was an awkward silence for a while as neither of us knew how to start the conversation. We sat on the porch swing staring at the stars. It was a nice evening out. The sky was filled with bright stars and the clouds were hardly visible. It was Seth that finally broke the silence.

"I heard you're heading back tomorrow." he stated more than asked.

"Uh yeah, I have an interview in two days for a job at a kindergarden so I kind of have to be back to attend it." I responded.

"I still can't believe you're getting a job as a kindergarden teacher." he said mostly to himself, chuckling and shaking his head.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He sobered him. "I don't mean that in a bad way, I just can't imagine you surrounded with kids and enjoying it."

"Yeah, neither did I."

Seth sighed. "Ok, this small talk isn't taking us anywhere. Let's just cut to the chase."

I nodded in agreement and took a deep breath, building up my courage. "Seth, listen. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I know I was shocked but it was unfair on you on how I acted. I shouldn't have left you like that and that event has weighed on my mind the past three years."

He just sat there staring at me. "I guess it was a bad time to tell you about the whole shape-shifter thing. I mean we did barely know each other. "

"So, I guess it's both of our fault?" I suggested.

"Agreed. But Alex, I can't help but be a little angry at you." he said, standing up and pacing. "I know I told you at a really bad time but you left so suddenly. And you didn't even bother to try and contact me after three years." he explained, turning around to me and slightly glaring.

I cowered under his gaze and shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah I know. It was wrong of me."

He sighed. "Did you even truly care about me? Or was I just some toy for you to amuse yourself with on your stay here?" he asked, his voice slightly rising.

I looked at him disbelievingly. _What?_

"Is that what you thought? Because it sure as hell isn't how I felt."

"I don't even know what to think anymore Alex." he said, walking over and grabbing both my shoulders. "You disappear for three years with no contact and then you come back here apologising for something that we should've fixed three years ago."

"I know, I left you hanging for too long. I know my apology is way out of date now but I'm here apologising aren't I?" I said.

He abruptly let go of my shoulders and took a step back. "Alex, I... I..."

"You what?" I said encouraging him to finish the sentence.

"I... I don't know how to deal with this. My head's a mess right now and I can't think properly." he replied, turning his back to me and taking a seat on the porch steps.

I looked at him. He looked utterly confused and at a loss for words.

_I knew this wasn't going to be easy. _

How was I going to tell him I still loved him?

"Seth... Listen." I started, sitting beside him on the steps.

He turned his face towards me.

"I still have feelings for you." I said slowly, my heart pounding and my fingers twitching nervously.

His mouth dropped slightly and his eyes widened. "Oh."

We sat there staring at each other and as the seconds went by I wished the ground would swallow me up.

Suddenly he stood up, shaking his head. "No, I can't do this. Alex I can't." He looked down at me. "Alex, I don't feel the same. Damn, you leave me hanging for three years and then you come back and tell me you love me? No, it's too late. I can't do this."

I felt as if I had just been slapped in the face. I stood there in shock at his sudden outburst.

_Well ouch that hurt. _

The man standing before me was no longer the same person I fell in love with three years ago. Of course, I was so stupid. I treated him like shit and it was idiotic of me to think that he would just accept me with open arms.

"I have to go." he said before walking through the door leading inside.

I stared at the place where he had so suddenly left.

-0-

"Ok, spill. What happened outside?" Asia asked eagerly, her expression doing nothing to hide her excitement. "Did he ask you out? Are you guys geting back together? What?"

"Woah, slow down with the questions, nothing exciting happened." I replied, exasperated.

I really wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened. My mind was still trying to recover my wounded pride.

"Don't be like that. i know something happened out there, so don't be annoying and keep it to yourself." she shot back, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Ok, ok fine. I told him I still had feelings for him and he said he didn't return them then left. Happy?" i snapped, turning my back to her and folding the remaining clothes I had to put into my suitcase.

"Well now I know why he looked pissed and depressed at the same time and why you're being irritating." she muttered more to herself than to me.

I sighed and turned to face her again.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel like talking right now. I just feel... rejected." I explained.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't exactly very nice of me to ask." she replied. "You should finish packing, it;s getting late." she suggested.

"Yeah, goodnight." I said, smiling at her.

"Goodnight."

I pulled the suitcase from my bed and rolled it under the bed. I flicked off the light switch and lay in bed. i was exhaused from the day but my mind was racing with different thoughts. What would happen between me and him now?

I stared at my phone on the bedside table and wondered if I should called Gabriella or not. I decided against it, figuring she'd be busy with her new husband, having fun and doing... things. I quickly let that thought go and stared outside thw bedroom window, staring at the night sky.

_This is gonna be a long night. _

-0-

"You know you're welcome back here anytime sweetie." Beth said as she hugged me tightly.

I smiled warmly at her. "Yes, thank you so much for everything."

"No problem, I hope to see you soon." she said as she let me go, giving me a beaming smile.

"Don't be a stranger and call once in a while." Greg said as he also pulled me into a hug.

"I promise." I replied.

The PA announced that my flight was now boarding and I pulled out of Greg's hug.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." I said, smiling at them slightly and pulling my bag over my shoulder.

As I started to walk away, i noticed someone out of the corner of my eye.

He was sitting by himself at the cafe by the gates staring at me intently. My mouth went dry at the sight of him.

"Is there a problem?" Beth asked, her face etched with concern.

I was snapped back to reality. "Uh no, I thought I saw somebody I knew." I explained.

I smiled at them and waved goodbye and started to walk to the gate. But now before I locked eyes briefly with him.

**That's it, I'll really try to update quickly but no promises! As always, thanks for reading and remember to review! Xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Phone Call

**Hey guys! Here's another update! I'm really proud that this was quick. However, I'm away on vacation for four days so unfortunately I won't be able to update for a while (again) :( I'm sorry but I'll try my best to update asap when I'm back! And also, the lack of reviews is really kind of discouraging. Do you guys not like the story? I'd really appreciate it if you could give me a little feedback, just to know how I'm doing and what I could improve about the story etc. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6: Phone Call.**

_Alex's POV _

I straightened up my skirt and took a deep breath. _You can do this Russo, we practiced all night. _

I glanced nervously at the closed door where the applicant before me, a petite woman with blonde hair, had disappeared through five minutes ago. She was nice enough while we sat together in the waiting room but she was mostly reserved so we had to sit in an awkward silence.

It was early morning, around quarter to nine and from outside the window in the office, I could see parents dropping off their little children. Most were happy but some were crying and clinging to their parents. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

I looked around the small office. It was joined to the school building, only seperated by two double doors. The room was painted white and there was a table in the middle with a bouquet of flowers which looked like they had been there for a while, judging from the deadening petals. There were two seats to the left of the door which led into the small principal's office.

The school wasn't in the best condition but it wasn't far from where I lived so I applied. The knob of the door turned and I stood up. I tugged on my dress once more and cleared my throat just as the principal, Mr Kavanagh I believe his name was.

The other applicant smiled brightly at me and him before she disappeared through the double doors.

"Miss Russo, would you like to step into my office?"

-0-

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked out of the school building. That had to be one of the most nerve-wrecking interviews I had ever experienced.

Mr Kavanagh was a pleasant man, somewhere in his forties and I could tell he adored his family very much. His office was filled with tiny picture frames of him and his family at various places around the world. The first five minutes of the interview was spent by him talking about his last family vacation in Paris. I had to pretend to look interested, sucking up was a good way to help you get a job.

Aside from that, I was confident that the interview had gone well. I had answered his questions without hesitation and i gave him all the necessary details.

Now it was time to head back to my small apartment via the subway.

As I walked through the streets to get to the subway, I couldn't help but smile to myself as the familiar loud sounds and busy people made me feel welcome. However, as I looked around at everybody I coudln't help but feel lonely.

Everywhere I looked there was always at least one couple. I felt envious of them but the one person I wanted to be in a relationship in was miles away and didn't have any feelings for me anymore.

_Why was he at the airport then? _my voice sneered at me.

I shook my head to dismiss the thought as I stood on the platform waiting for the train to come. A few minutes later, the train arrived and i walked in. Fortunately it wasn't as crowded as it usually was so I was able to get a seat.

I sat down and felt a vibration coming from the small handbag I was carrying. I zipped it open and checked my phone. It was Gabriella calling.

"Hello?"

"Alex! Where are you at this very minute?" came her response.

"Um, I'm on the subway heading back to my apartment, why?" I asked curiously, my brows knitting in confusion.

"Oh yeah, you had that interview today. How was it?" she responded, side tracking off the topic.

"It went great... I think."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'm sure you'll get the job."

"Yeah, hopefully. So why were you asking where I was?"

"Oh yeah, I'm in New York at this very moment."

My jaw dropped in shock. _What? _

"What're you doing here? You guys just got back from your honeymoon like yesterday?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted and so is Embry. But-"

"Is Embry here with you?"

"Well duh. He wouldn't let me go alone." I could hear the disapproval from the tone of her voice. "Anyway, I'm here right now because you and me need to have a conversation. Asap."

"Ok, where are you guys?"

"In some cafe sipping coffee."

"What cafe?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You look at the sign."

"It's called Cosca I think?"

"is it near some fancy fashion boutique?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I know that cafe, it's only a few blocks down from my apartment. I'll head over there once I get out of the train. Don't go anywhere."

"Ok, c'ya soon."

What could be so important that she paid me a visit in New York just to talk to me about it rather than just calling me over the phone?

I sighed and put the phone away.

_Please don't let this be about Seth, please please. _

My wounded pride still hadn't quite recovered from his rejection and I wasn't ready to talk about my feelings to Gabriella. I was butt hurt and I wanted to just be alone for a few days in my apartment eating junk food and being lazy.

-0-

I walked once again onto the busy streets of New York and walked the short journey to the cafe. As I was walking past, I saw a homeless man lying on the street, shivering. I felt sympathetic and before I knew it, I had fished a twenty dollar bill from my purse and was setting it on the pavement beside him.

He opened one eye, looking alarmed that I was standing over him but calmed down when he saw that I was just giving him some money. He sat up slowly and gave me a kind smile.

"May God bless your soul child." he said softly as he pocketed the cash.

"Have a good day sir." I replied giving him a warm smile then walking away.

I soon reached the cafe and immediately spotted Gabriella and Embry. It was hard to miss them, they stood out from the crowd; their tanned skin making everyone around them look paler than usual and the fact that they both had brightly coloured suitcases beside them.

Gabriella spotted me and stood up. "Alex!" she said, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Gab." I responded, hugging her back before quickly releasing her.

"Come on, you must be hungry."

We walked over to the table and I gave Embry a small smile.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked, handing me a small menu.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. Just really curious; why are you here?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"It's a long story."

I glanced at the watch on my hand. "I got plenty."

"Well, we were in the airport in honolulu on the way back but then while we were waiting for our flight to board, my phone rang and it was no other than Leah Clearwater calling me. She had some interesting news about her little brother and my annoying cousin who had just flew back to New York."

I scowled at her. "Why was she calling you about that?"

"Don't look at me like that." she scolded. "And because as much as she dislikes you for what you did those three years ago, she wants Seth to finally get his happily ever after with no other than his imprint. And me and her happen to agree on that fact."

"But he doesn't like me anymore. I told him I still had feelings for him and he replied by saying he didn't feel the same and left." I said simply.

"That stubborn ass." Embry muttered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well we all know that that is just simply a bunch of bullshit. So you, my dear cousin, are going to have to fly back to Forks soon and fix this little mess you and lover boy made."

I scoffed at her. "Gab, I'm a freshly graduated college student who is still looking for a job, I can't just drop everything to go back to Forks. Plus, I'm waiting to hear from that kindergarden I had an interview from earlier."

"Alex, I'm sure there are plenty of kindergarden's in Forks for you to work in."

"But I dont want to work there. I want to work here. In New York."

"Oh come on, you and I both know that isn't true."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not." she replied, glaring at me.

I sighed, exasperated, "Listen Gab, is that all you came here for? Because I think you just wasted your time."

"Yes, that's all I came for. And no, I didn't waste my time because you know deep down that you want to go back. You're just being too stubborn to admit it to yourself. That's why I'm here."

"Where are you guys staying?"

"At your apartment."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "And when did you tell me about this?"

"I just did. Now come on, me and Embry are both exhausted and if i'm going to convince your stubborn ass to fly back to Forks, I need some rest."

"Fine, come on. We'll get a cab back to my place."

-0-

"Ok, I have two bedrooms in this apartment so you guys can have the guest one." I informed them as I took of my jacket and hung it on the rack. "The living room's there and the tv has decent channels on it. The microwave in the kitchen is broken so I don't suggest using it. The bathroom is two doors down the guest room so it's pretty close if you ever have to use it. I think that's pretty much all you have to know."

"Nice place you got here." Gabriella said as she gazed around.

"Yeah, my parents are paying half of the rent until I get a job and then once I get on my own feet, I'm paying them back." I responded. "You guys can take a nap in the guest room for a while. I'll just go out and do some shopping for food and cook for you guys when you wake up."

"Are you sure? We can go with you to the supermarket." she offered.

"Nah I'm good, get some rest, you're cranky when you're tired and I don't want to have a conversation with a cranky Gabriella."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever. We're still talking about you know who once I've gotten some rest and you've come back from the supermarket, you're not getting off this so easily."

"Yes mom." I grumbled, making my way to the door. "Oh, and I just changed the sheets in that room. Please don't... you know." I said, flushing that I was having this conversation in front of Embry.

Embry raised an eyebrow at me and Gabriella looked like she was holding in laughter.

"No promises." Embry said winking, before he gently swooped Gabriella up in his arms bridal style and carried her into the room. I could hear her giggling.

I groaned.

**That's it! Thank you for reading and remember to review! Xx**


End file.
